Your Honor
by allergic2stupid
Summary: Slash. A fanfiction of a fanfiction? Possible? Yes. This is the unofficial sequal to a cute fanfic by AlienEeeter called Lucky. SamAllen
1. They made a statue of us

**Title: **Your Honor

**Author: **allergic2stupid

**E-mail:** The Lost Boys

**Genre: **Romance, mostly. Fluff, if you will. And some drama fo yo mama.

**Rating: **I don't need a rating. I'm sure you bitches can handle this.

**Warning:** What's to warn?

**Paring:** Sam/Alan

**Summary: **Slash. A fanfiction of a fanfiction? Is this possible? Yes. This is an unofficial sequal to "Lucky". A cute fic by AlienEeeter. Takes place the next day. Enjoy, bitches!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are against my religion.

**Your Honor**

Sam woke up at about 3pm the next day. He knew the previous night would screw up his sleep schedule. Of course, it was worth it, but it was an irritation nonetheless. We was jolted awake by the phone ringing by his bed. He groaned and reached out from under his covers twards his nightstand, resentfully.

"Hello..." He croaked.

"Sam, you are still asleep?" It was The Mother. she had an entire day of arrends for Sam to take care of, unbenounced to him, so there was a tinge of irritation in her voice when she realized she'd just woken him up.

"Yeah, whats up..."

"I need you to run out and do a few things for me today..." She started, sizing him up for the list.

"Yeah...?"

"I need you to pick up groceries, I left a list on the counter, then you can come by here and do some work for me." It's been a year since his mom became the owner of the Boardwalk Video store.

Sam held back a sigh, "Yeah, gimme an hour."

"Ok, hun. Love you."

"You too, bye mom." He hung up the phone and flopped back onto the bed with a melodramatic sigh. At least he'll have a chance to run by the comic book store to see Alan. He grinned thinking of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam closed the register at 5pm, told his mom goodbye, and loaded the groceries onto his bike. He made his way through the crowd twards the comic book shop. But this time comics weren't the foremost subject on his mind.

He missed Alan, strange as it sounded to him. Not only because he saw him just early that morning, but he also never thought of Alan in a romantic way. In retrospect, it made perfect sence. There was always "accidental" brushing of eachother's hands and comfortable moments of eye contact and conversational silence that wasn't exactly abstract at the moment.

Sam reached the entrance of the Frog brother's shop and clained his bike to parking metor. Their last name wasn't really Frog. It was Perry. It started as a nickname, years earlier, refferencing Edger's raspy voice, and it just stuck.

He walked in and wandered through the aials and found Alan in the back, stocking Niel Gaiman books. Sam snuck behind him and put his hands over Alan's eyes. Alan jumped.

"Guess who." he wispered in his ear.

Alan got chills and he smiled, "Billy Idol?"

Sam removed his hands and Alan turned around, "Hey you." Alan said.

"Hey...did you get woke up early, too?"

"Nope, I never went to sleep, hah."

"Where's Edger?"

"Where do you think?" He nodded his head twards the garage. They heard a crash, "GOD DAMNIT!" They both laughed. "I think he should stick to hunting vampires." Sam said.

Alan kissed his cheek, "So what are you doing tonight?"

Sam grinned, "I dunno, you tell me."

"Well, I get off at eight...want to hang out at your place?"

"I'll be there." He gave Alan a short kiss.

Edger walked out of the garage extremely aggitated, with his midsection covered in oil. "Why the hell don't you pay a mechanic to fix youre piece-of-shit car?" Alan said, accentuating the word 'mechanic'

"Fuck that. I can do it myself, I just need to get a whatever...whatever this is...I'll be back later, I'm gonna go get one." Edger said as he left, too preoccupied to even notice Sam was there.

"So, I'll see you at 8:30?" Alan said.

"Yup yup. I gotta get this stuff home before mom gets there."

"Kay, see you then." Alan and Sam kissed vivaciously and Sam left for home to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where you going?" Edger said, pryingly.

"Sam's." Alan replied, packing a bag.

Edger raised an eyebrow, "Is he your new boyfriend or something?"

"Mind your buisness."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't like you hanging out with that fag. He's fuckin annoying."

"Shut up" Alan rolled his eyes and brushed it off.

Edger smirked, "Hope you have a lovely evening with your queer boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Alan's eyebrows drew together in anger and Edger laughed.

"What's the matter? Don't like me calling him what he IS? A faaaaaaag?"

Alan clenched his fists, "I'm warning you, asshole. Shut your mouth."

"Or what?"


	2. You said there'd been a fight

**Title: **Your Honor

**Author: **allergic2stupid

**E-mail:** The Lost Boys

**Genre: **Romance, mostly. Fluff, if you will. And some drama fo yo mama.

**Rating: **I don't need a rating. I'm sure you bitches can handle this.

**Warning:** What's to warn?

**Paring:** Sam/Alan

**Summary: **Slash. Chapter two, a bit of a songfic (Regina Spektor - "Your Honor"), but not much. Chapter three coming later today.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are against my religion.

**Chapter 2**

_I kissed your lips and I tasted blood._

_I asked you what happened and you said "there'd been a fight."_

_You said, I've been fighting for your honor, but you wouldn't understand."_

_I said, "Hold on, Your Honor, I'll get ice for your hand..."_

The doorbell rang and Sam ran to the door. He'd already told his mom Alan was staying over. He opened the door and was stunned. Alan stood there with a black eye and a fat lip.

"What happened?"

"Me and Edger had some words and it got out of hand, I'm alright."

_Garggle with peroxcide, a steak for your eye_

_But I'm a vegitarian, so it's a frozen pizza pie_

_You tell me that you care, and you never do lie._

_You fight for my honor, and I just don't know why._

"Come here..." Sam pulled him inside and to the upstairs bathroom. He opened the medicine cabnet and pulled out a bottle of hydrogyn peroxcide and some band-aids. Sam dabbed some peroxide on his forhead and Alan flinched. "Serves you right. What all was going on?"

Alan smirked sheepishly. "It was about you. Edger wouldn't shut his mouth, so I shut it for him."

Sam glared, "That's not cool."

"Well he should have listened"

"You should have ignored him." Sam said while pressing a cold cloth over his split lip. There was a moment of silence. Alan looked disappointed. He thought Sam would be happy he made Edger eat his own words, but that wasn't the case. "...So did you kick his ass?"

Alan's grin returned, "You bet your ass I did." They laughed.

They walked into Sam's room across the hall and Sam gave him a different shirt to change into. Alan layed down and Sam followed suit. They rested with their foreheads touching and arms around eachother and waited for Sam's mom to call them down for dinner.


End file.
